LOS BEBÉS NO SE LLEVAN CON LA MUERTE
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: William lleva a la oficina a la hija de dos años que tiene con Grell, todos la adoran, casi todos.


_**BIEN, ESTE ES UN FIC INDEPENDIENTE, NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LOS DEMÁS ME INSPIRE GRACIAS A "andan1324", LA IDEA ORIGINAL ES DE ELLA. amo tus fics, lo sabes :3.**_

_**TIEMPOS MODERNOS, ERIC Y ALAN SIEMPRE ESTARÁN VIVOS EN MIS FICS.**_

_**TODO PERTENECE A YANA TOBOSO, GRACIAS Y DISFRUTEN.**_

* * *

William no sabia por que accedió a esto, estaba mal, los bebés no van con la "muerte", ellos son "vida" después de todo, ademas de que Grell era un pésimo empleado, no se había ganado un día libre, William suspiro y se rindió, no tenia opción y si lo pensaba bien no era tan malo. El estoico hombre había encontrado su "talón de Aquiles", bajo la mirada para verse reflejado en los ojos más bellos del mundo, si, eran iguales a los de todos los shinigamis, verde y amarillo, pero por ser los ojos de su hija estos eran los más bellos, incluso más bonitos que los de Grell.

El gerente entro al gran edificio donde laboraba, con su pequeña sostenida por uno de sus brazos, recargada en su cadera y en el otro brazo el libro con las reglas, normas, derechos y "obligaciones" de todos los dioses de la muerte que siempre cargaba, la verdad le hacían falta brazos, ya que también cargaba con la pañalera muy bien equipada por Grell, todo era nuevo para el, jamas se imagino como padre de familia y mucho menos formar una familia con su subordinado Grell Sutcliff.

Pronto un chillido de emoción lo saco de sus pensamientos, todas las chicas de asuntos generales y algunas secretarias corrieron donde el para admirar a su pequeña hija de dos años, la infante vestía un estorboso pero lindo vestido rojo cortesía de su "madre", que combinaba con sus pequeños zapatos y su corta melena roja, la niña era la viva imagen de Grell, era su versión en miniatura, incluso los colmillos heredo la niña, podría decirse que la menor no se parecía en nada a su padre Will, pero eso seria un error, la niña tenia el mismo mal humor y poca tolerancia del gerente, pues al verse rodeada por tantas mujeres raras, la bebé se empezó a sentir muy incomoda, quería huir de los brazos de su padre, pero este no la soltaría así que comenzó a gritar y llorar.

Después de ese mal rato, el gerente se dirigió a su oficina, muchas miradas sorprendidas lo atacaron, se sentía como su pequeña y para acrecentar el mal rato sus subordinados Eric Slingby, Alan Humphries y Ronald Knox lo bombardearon con preguntas incomodas.

**_-Vaya, vaya el frío gerente William T. Spears un mandilón.-_** se burlo el rubio mas viejo, el comentario llego a oídos de todos y las risitas no se hicieron esperar.

**_-Diez horas extra Slingby, para esta semana.-_ **dijo William mientras caminaba rumbo a su oficina para encerrarse y alejarse de todo ese circo. Pero su martirio no se detuvo, los hombres lo siguieron a su oficina.

**_-¿A caso no tienen trabajo por hacer?.-_** dijo William mientras acomodaba las cosas extra que trajo ese día en el sofá de su despacho, pero su hija se mostraba renuente a abandonar sus brazos ahora.

_**-Vamos Tana, compórtate, papá tiene mucho trabajo.-**_ el hombre se soltó del agarre de su bebé.

_**-¡¿Tana?!.-**_ pregunto Ronald casi en un grito.

**_-Así es, su nombre es Tana Spears Sutcliff.-_** William dijo con orgullo.

**_-¿Tana?, ¿Tanatos?, William san, ¿nombro a su hija Tanatos?.-_** Alan se unió a las preguntas.

**_-¿Quien diablos nombra a sus hijos "muerte"?.-_** Eric critico asombrado.

_**-Su nombre solo es "Tana".-**_ William alzo la voz y dijo ya molesto, por primera vez en dos años se maldijo por permitirle a su pareja elegir el nombre de su primogénita.

Y para su malestar, la pequeña Tana empezó a llorar, era como si la niña supiera que hablaban de ella y peor aun hablaban mal de ella. William suspiro y cargo a su hija, se dirigió a su escritorio, era mejor que empezara con su trabajo si no quería tener horas extra.

**_-Sensei, ¿porque trajo a su hija al trabajo?.-_** Ronald se atrevió a preguntar.

_**-Mmhf... bueno, Sutcliff se ha encargado de la niña todo este tiempo así que creo que se gano un día para el solo.-**_ William no quería admitirlo, pero era cierto, el pelirrojo necesitaba un descanso.

El teléfono móvil del gerente comenzó a sonar, William no sabia que hacer, cargar a su hija para que dejara de llorar, contestar el teléfono o cortarle la cabeza a sus subordinados impertinentes, era demasiado para el, el hombre dejo en brazos de Alan a su hija y salio de su oficina para contestar la llamada. Los empleados se miraron unos a otros con algo de asombro, Grell jamas dejaría así a su hija, en manos de cualquiera.

**_-Te ves muy bien con un bebé Alan senpai.-_** dijo Ronald entre risas.

_**-Es muy linda, se parece a Sutcliff.-**_ Alan dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras observaba a Eric.

_**-¿Sabes Tana?, nos veremos en unos años, espero que si te pareces a Sutcliff senpai por lo menos tengas un buen par de pechos.-** _Ronald dijo entre risas aunque si en un futuro la niña era bella, no dudaría en invitarla a salir.

**_-No seas pervertido Knox.-_** Alan cubrió los oídos de la bebé y le dio una ,mirada molesta al rubio menor.

**_-Es idéntica a ese demente amanerado, ¿si sera hija de Spears?.-_** Eric se burlo mientras acariciaba la barbilla de la niña para inspeccionarla, pero se arrepentiría de su comentario.

_**-Aaahh...-**_ la niña mordió el dedo del rubio extrayendo algo de sangre.

**_-...Tu maldito engendro, te arrancare uno por uno esos horrendos dientes.-_** Eric encolerizo, los niños no eran lo suyo. Tana comenzó a llorar muy fuertemente, esto llamo la atención de su padre que entro de inmediato.

**_-¿Que rayos?.-_** William entro a su oficina y ataco la cabeza de Slingby con su death scythe, el rubio tenia a la niña en sus brazos mientras la agitaba por lo alto en el aire de forma peligrosa. Todos se quedaron en silencio, Eric soltó a la niña y esta fue atrapada por Ronald que la apretó contra su pecho para que se tranquilizara.

_**-Honestamente, estoy rodeado por animales.-**_ William arrebato a su bebé de los brazos de Ronald y camino rumbo a su sillón para examinar meticulosamente a su hija.

**_-Diez horas más Slingby ¡NO REMUNERADAS!.-_** amenazo el gerente.

Los empleados se disculparon nuevamente con su patrón y salieron de la oficina, aun tenían una larga jornada laboral por cumplir. En la soledad de su despacho William tomo a su hija en sus brazos y la arrullo mientras le daba su biberón, sonrió y camino rumbo a un estante lleno de libros, tomo uno y se lo leyó a la niña, _"La historia de Will el shinigami". _Pronto Tana se quedo dormida, William la recostó en el sofá con mucho cuidado para dejarla descansar, beso su pequeña cabeza pelirroja y sonrió, conocer a Grell Sutcliff fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

* * *

_**BUENO, ESTE FUE UN MUY PEQUEÑO FIC. SE QUE LE HE DADO A WILL Y GRELL DOS HIJOS EN MIS ANTERIORES FICS, UN NIÑO Y UNA NIÑA, PERO AMBOS HAN SIDO IGUALES A WILL, CASTAÑOS, ASÍ QUE PARA ESTE FIC HE DECIDIDO HACER UNA NIÑA PELIRROJA, QUE SEA LA VIVA IMAGEN DE GRELL.**_


End file.
